Let her go
by lumoslunae1
Summary: Oneshot Snily basado en la canción Let her go. Los personajes le pertenecen a la increíble J.K Rowling.


_Let her go._

 _Well, you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when it's starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

 _Only hate the road when you missing home_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

El Señor Tenebroso le había dicho que ese día, por fin, el mundo sería suyo. Lo interpretó de inmediato y comunicó a Albus sus sospechas; el hijo de los Potter corría peligro. Pero no era ese su temor, él temía perderla. Había tomado todas las decisiones equivocadas, sin emargo, amarla era una de las mejores cosas que había hecho. Era tan inmenso el amor que le tenía, que había aceptado que eran solo amigos, había aceptado que ella se fuera con su verdadero amor.

Recordaba el día que la conoció, y cada día que pasaron juntos en la pradera antes de Hogwarts. La había amado desde el principio, y la amaría hasta el final. Todos esos años de amistad junto a Lily eran su sostén hoy en día, eran los recuerdos los que lo mantenían con vida. Era ella la luz en medio de la oscuridad que era ahora su vida.

Solía creer que estar al lado de Lord Voldemort lo llevaría a lo alto, pero nunca estaría tan alto como cuando estaba con ella.

Los primeros años de Hogwarts eran inseparables, a pesar de pertenecer a distintas casas. Por su parte, cuando debía volver a casa, no dejaba de extrañar el colegio, y sobre todo, a Lily.

Supo que la amaba en cuanto sus miradas chocaron por primera vez. La amaba, y ella amaba a James Potter.

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass_

 _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

' _Cuz_ _dreams come slow and it goes so fast_

 _You see her when you close your eyes_

 _Maybe one day you'll understand why_

 _Everything you touch, surely die_

Entró en casa de los Potter esa noche. Allí estaba ella, sin vida. La abrazó, beso su frente, le dijo que la amaba. Pero ella ya no oía, su corazón había dejado de latir.

Cada noche la veía, cuando cerraba sus ojos. Aparecía en sueños, amándolo. Pero duraba tan poco, sólo unos segundos, entonces volvía a despertar.

"¿Por qué?" repetía su cabeza, "¿por qué?"

Había rogado que no lo hiciera, había traicionado a todos para que la salven, y nada sirvió.

En el momento en que la tuvo en sus brazos, le costaba respirar. Habría dado su vida a cambio de la de ella.

Ahora también le costaba respirar, dormir, vivir. La vida no era la misma sabiendo que Lily había dejado este mundo. Los sueños venían muy lentos, le era imposible concebir un descanso, cuando por fin se quedaba dormido, la veía. A menudo sus sueños sólo eran la repetición del día que la encontró muerta. Sus ojos abiertos, sin expresión alguna. Lily, su amada Lily, ya no vería a su hijo crecer, ni estaría allí para cuidarlo… Severus ya no lo vería, ni por casualidad. No había más Lily. ¿Qué haría con tanto dolor ¿Y a dónde iría todo su amor?

No entendía por qué, todos los seres mágicos, ¿por qué Lily? ¿Por qué su hijo?

Sentía que era su culpa, si él hubiese llegado antes, o si hubiese estado esa noche con ella para cuidarla, para salvarla, tal vez las coas fueron diferentes… Todo lo que él amaba, moría.

 _But you only need the light when it's burning low_

 _Only miss the sun when starts to snow_

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

Al perder su amistad con Lily su vida era una oscuridad constant, pero su orgullo y sus ambiciones era más fuertes. Sin embargo, comprendía que ella amaba a James, y él debía encontrar otra vida… Ahora que la había perdido para siempre, que era consciente de que ella había fallecido ¿qué haría? No lo sabía. La había dejado ir, ella era feliz con Potter. Pero no podia ahora, no podia dejarla ir, ella ya no era nada, había dejado de existir ¿cómo dejar ir los recuerdos? ¿cómo dejar ir su amor? Ella había muerto, pero vivía en los pensamientos y sueños de Severus, cada noche, cada día.

 _Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

 _Same old empty feeling in your heart_

' _Cuz loves come slow and it goes so fast_

 _Well, you see her when you fall asleep_

 _But never to touch and never to keep_

' _Cuz you loved her to much_

 _And you dive to deep_

Las ojeras bajo sus ojos demostraban lo mucho que le costaba conciliar el sueño.

Se sentía completamente vacío. Era el mismo vacío que había sentido toda su vida, hasta que la conoció.

Su amor por ella había crecido lentamente en su corazó. De a poco, con cada risa, cada mirada, cada palabra de aliento por parte de Lily… y ahora ella se había ido, tan rápido. Sólo tomó un segundo y su vida había acabado.

Rara vez podia dormer, cuando el cansancio era demasiado, y entonces la veía. Nunca la tocaba, ni se acercaba, solo la observaba, por un largo rato, sin emitir palabra alguna. Nunca acababa en su mente, se quedaba allí mirandola por _siempre._

La había amado demasiado, más que a su propia vida. La amaba con cada partícula de su ser. Nadie hubiese creído que Severus Snape albergaba en su corazón un amor tan inmenso por Lily Evans.

 _Only know you love her when you let her go_

 _And you let her go_

Habían pasado ya tantos años sin Lily. El niño, su hijo, tenía los mismos ojos que ella. Al verlos, Severus recordaba a Lily, siempre la recordaba, y sentía que el vacío dentro de él se agrandaba. La extrañaba demasiado…

No pudo, ni podría nunca, dejar ir todo ese amor, que guardo secretamente toda su vida. No podía dejar de amarla.

Lily se había ido para _siempre._

Severus la amó, y la amaría, también por _siempre._


End file.
